Detrás de la puerta
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Kurama está a solas en su cocina con una chica misteriosa... la mente cochambrosa de Yusuke, lo meterá en problemas... averigüen por que... POR FIN EL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí traigo para todos ustedes este fic, que es una de mis obras maestras, pero debo decir que** los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho** son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y no míos (por desgracia u.u)… y que este fic lo dedico a **Yukii, **ya que fue gracias a su fic (uno de tantos n.nU) que surgió esta idea, tal ves no muy bueno, pero es el primero…espero les guste.

Debo decir que este capi es muy corto, pero el siguiente no lo es, por fa paciencia.

**Detrás de la puerta.**

**Capítulo 1.- ''Para oreja''.**

En una mañana como cualquier otra, Kurama caminaba por la acera junto a una chica.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó a la chica a su lado-

-Si, muy segura.

-Entonces vamos ya.

Mientras, Yusuke caminaba a media calle junto con dos personas más.

-Bhhhaaaa… -bostezó- ñam,ñam… demonios… ese Koenma… ¿por qué nos asigna una misión en domingo y tan temprano? –preguntó con pereza –

-El señor Koenma dice que es muy importante…, además para eso eres detective del mundo espiritual… -contestó uno de sus acompañantes-

-Si si, Botan, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser yo quien reuniera a todos?

-Urameshi… -dijo el segundo acompañante- no te quejes, que fui yo quien fue por ti a tu casa…, ahora solo faltan Kurama y Hiei.

-¿Hiei, mmm… el nos viene siguiendo desde hace rato ¿no es verdad Botan?

-Sip, así es Yusuke…

-Deberías estar más atento Kuwabara…

-Si…, y me lo dice el que fue atropellado por un auto…

-¡Ah cállate!

En casa de Kurama…

-Hijo, voy a trabajar, trataré de no llegar muy tarde.

-Descuida mamá… cuidaré la casa mientras no estas.

-Muchas gracias hijo, jovencita, estas en tu casa. –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias señora. –la chica hizo una reverencia-

-Te veo en la noche Shuichi. –la mujer besó la frente del chico y luego salió-

-Bueno, ya todo está listo –dijo el pelirrojo-

-Pues vamos…

Shiori estaba cerrando la puerta cuando alguien le habló.

-Señora Minamino…

-¿Eh, ah, tu eres amigo de Shuichi ¿cierto? –preguntó al ver a Yusuke-

-Si, ¿está él en casa?

-Si, está en la cocina con una señorita…, pasen –abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los chicos- perdonen que no entre con ustedes, pero tengo un poco de prisa…

-No se preocupe señora…muchas gracias –dijo Botan con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia-

-Muchas gracias –dijeron al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara-

-No hay por que… están en su casa… -cerró la puerta y se fue –

-¡Oye Ku…! –gritó Botan, pero Yusuke le tapó la boca rápidamente-

-¡Shhhh, quiero saber con quien está…

-¿Hm?

-Quiero ver que hace el ''bueno de Shuichi Minamino'' en la cocina cuando su mamá no está… -dijo y soltó a la chica-

-¡Hn, eso no es correcto Yusuke…

-Si, eres un retorcido Urameshi…

-¿Qué no te da curiosidad Botan?

-Por supuesto que no… ya te dije que esto no es correcto.

Yusuke, seguido de Botan fueron directo a la cocina y pegaron la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

-¿No que no? –dijo Yusuke a Botan con cara pícara y luego guardó silencio-

Kuwabara se detuvo a ver el abrigo y la bolsa de la ''chica misteriosa'' que estaban sobre el sofá de la sala y abrió los ojos como platos al ver un pequeño llavero que se le hizo muy 'familiar'.

-N… no puede ser… -agarró el llavero y fue con sus amigos- Urameshi… -dijo en voz muy baja-

-¡Shhhh... Kuwabara, no nos dejas escuchar! –dijo Yusuke molesto-

-¿Y… ya saben quien es la chica?

-No, aún no ha hablado ninguno de los dos… ¿por qué? –preguntó Botan y miró a su amigo-

-Porque... mira…-le enseñó el llavero y ella hizo la misma cara de asombro que el-

-Qu… quieres decir que…

-Así es Botan, ella es…

-¡Cállense que no escucho nada! –exigió Yusuke en un susurro-

-Urameshi mira…

-Aaa…¿qué quie…? –volteo y vio el llavero que le enseñaba su amigo- … no… puede ser… Keiko…

Yusuke se llenó de curiosidad por saber que iban a hacer esos dos solos ahí adentro y pegó de nuevo la oreja en la puerta.

-Yusuke…¿qué haces?

-Quiero saber…que van a hacer esos dos…

-Urameshi… ¿estás seguro?

-Si, quiero asegurarme… -tragó saliva y escuchó junto con los demás-

-¿Tu crees que Keiko… y Kurama… mmm… estén…? –preguntó Kuwabara a Botan-

-No lo se Kuwabara…, no lo se, pero espero que no… -le contestó la chica-

-¿Por el bien de Kurama?

-No…, por el de Yusuke… ya sabes cómo se pone Keiko cuando se enoja…

-Es cierto Botan… -Kuwabara se abrazó- nada más de pensarlo me dan escalofríos…

-¡¿Ya pueden callarse! –Yusuke les exigió y los tres escucharon atentos-

**Hola…, hasta aquí el primer capítulo…, es algo corto, pero no desesperen… espero les haya gustado… el segundo capítulo lo subiré en tres días, esperaré sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa n.nU by. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Nuestro secreto.**

Yusuke se llenó de curiosidad por saber que iban a hacer esos dos solos ahí adentro y pegó de nuevo la oreja en la puerta.

-Yusuke…¿qué haces?

-Quiero saber…que van a hacer esos dos…

-Urameshi… ¿estás seguro?

-Si, quiero asegurarme… -tragó saliva y escuchó junto con los demás-

-¿Tu crees que Keiko… y Kurama… mmm… estén…? –preguntó Kuwabara a Botan-

-No lo se Kuwabara…, no lo se, pero espero que no… -le contestó la chica-

-¿Por el bien de Kurama?

-No…, por el de Yusuke… ya sabes cómo se pone Keiko cuando se enoja…

-Es cierto Botan… -Kuwabara se abrazó- nada más de pensarlo me dan escalofríos…

-¡¿Ya pueden callarse! –Yusuke les exigió y los tres escucharon atentos-

Adentro…

-Keiko ¿estás lista, ahora que se fue mi mamá no tendremos interrupciones.

-Si, estoy lista… y espero que los rumores sobre ti sean ciertos…

-Jejeje… eso lo confirmarás cuando terminemos, pero primero… ¿crees poder hacerlo con eso puesto?

-Para la ocasión creí que sería bueno usarlo…

-Bien, no hay problema, pero creo que con lo que haremos te vas a acalorar bastante…

-Entonces me lo quitaré…

-No Keiko…por favor no te quites nada… -susurraba Yusuke-

-…Ya está…¿y ahora qué? –se escucha que bajan un sierre- …baya… eres muy precavido Kurama… ya lo tenías todo listo… hasta hiciste el favor de anotarme los pasos a seguir…

-En realidad lo que haremos es muy sencillo…

-Pues como yo soy primeriza… no se si pueda hacerlo bien…

-Solo la primera vez es difícil… después te será tan sencillo que lo querrás hacer todo el tiempo…

-Si, y todo para complacer a Yusuke…

-No te preocupes…, después de este día podrás complacerlo cuando quieras…

Afuera, Botan y Kuwabara se miraron y luego a Yusuke.

-Oye Urameshi… ¿en qué cosas quieres que te complazca Keiko he?

-…Eso era un secreto Keiko… -pensó apenado-

Adentro.

-Yo también me quitaré la ropa extra porque estorba…, bien, primero toma esto…, con cuidado, que es algo frágil…

-Hn… delicado… -pensó Yusuke-

-Ay, pesa bastante Kurama…

-Lo sé, si gustas puedes apoyarte en la mesa.

-Mucho mejor, pero… ¿tendremos suficiente espacio?

-No te preocupes, soy un experto en esto, no necesitaremos mucho, pero si hace falta ocuparemos el desayunador… también es muy bueno para trabajar en estas cosas.

-Si tu lo dices…¿ahora qué?

-Yo haré lo que sigue…, tu me observarás y después terminarás el trabajo.

-Claro, tu solo dime que hacer y lo haré… no importa que tan difícil sea.

-Debes tener cuidado de no salpicarte…

-Waauu… Kurama… ¡qué bien lo haces!

-Jejeje… es por la práctica…

-Yo lo puedo hacer mejor… -pensó Yusuke-

-Bien Keiko, ahora es tu turno…

-Si.

-Lo haces muy bien, ahora un poco mas rápido…, bien, ya casi… ahora los huevos… sabes lo que hay que hacer…

-Creo que si…

-No Keiko… no lo hagas… -rogaba Yusuke en voz muy baja-

-Después la mantequilla…hay que untar bastante aquí, si no pones suficiente se pegará y el resultado no será agradable.

-Entendido… ¿así está bien?

-Mm… como es bastante grande necesita un poco más…

- Ay si tú… -murmuro un ya muy molesto Yusuke-

-Ya está… ¿ya puedo meterlo?

-Aún no… debo vaciarlo primero… oh lo siento… te ensucie…

-No te apures Kurama, los accidentes pasan.

-Pero Yusuke…

-Shhh… no tiene por que saberlo…

Yusuke al escuchar esto clavó los dedos en el marco de la puerta. –Ku-ra-ma…- dijo y se dispuso a entrar, pero Botan y Kuwabara lograron detenerlo.

-Urameshi… cálmate…

-Yusuke… no vallas a hacer una locura…

- ¡Suéltenme… voy a matar a ese zorro…le voy a…!

-¿Mm?...¿Keiko no escuchaste algo?

-¿Algo, como qué?

-Olvídalo, creo que fue mi imaginación.

Afuera Yusuke era retenido por Botan y Kuwabara, que le habían tapado la boca a tiempo.

-Ya está Keiko… ahora yo abro y tu lo metes despacio…

-Está muy caliente…

-Déjame ayudarte… listo…

-Voy a cerrar…

-Pero ten cuidado conmigo…

-Claro, sería terrible perder a un maestro tan bueno como tu… mmm… Kurama eres único…

-Toma…puedes lamerla si gustas.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, pero no te la metas toda a la boca…

-No me cabría jajajajaja… -ambos chicos rieron-

-Oye Keiko… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer al otra cosa que me dijiste, ¿no será demasiado para ti?

-No te preocupes Kurama, estoy bien…

-Pero para alguien como tú con poca experiencia puede ser algo pesado…

-Hn… ¡presumido!... ahora verás quien tiene experiencia… -expresó Yusuke en un susurro aún siendo detenido por sus amigos-

-Keiko, mejor relájate y yo hago lo que sigue…

-¡Kurama… la tocas y te mato…! –pensó Yusuke cada vez mas enojado-

-No te apures, prefiero sacar todo el provecho que se pueda de esta clase…

-¿Entonces quieres continuar?

-Si, pero… Kurama…

-¿Si?

-Recuerda que este será nuestro secreto…

-No te preocupes… cuenta conmigo.

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué tal he, ¿ustedes creen que Keiko y Kurama estén…, bueno, me entienden no?... espero les haya gustado, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios by.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo… mil gracias por sus comentarios, y como la mayoría (sino es que todos ) ya saben de lo que se trata el asunto n.nU, les daré una muy breve explicación de los hechos. **

La verdad no es difícil de imaginar lo que en realidad sucede en la cocina del pelirrojo, pero pongámoslo así… Yusuke quiere tanto a Keiko, que el simple hecho de que esté con otro chico (aún siendo su amigole pone celoso, y sonidos tan comunes provocan que su imaginación vuele leeeeeeejos y malinterprete las cosas… como cualquier chico celoso… n.n, bueno, ahora que saben lo que siente Yusuke podemos continuar.

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Un trío?**

-¿Entonces quieres continuar?

-Si, pero… Kurama…

-¿Si?

-Recuerda que este será nuestro secreto…

-No te preocupes… cuenta conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Kurama… en realidad eres un gran amigo… y un excelente maestro… -rió-

-¡No aguanto más!... voy a entrar a detener a esos dos pervertidos! –dijo en voz muy baja y miró a sus amigos… los dos estaban rojos como jitomates, pero Yusuke no se había dado cuenta antes- ¿y a ustedes que las pasa?

-Urameshi… no pensé que Keiko…

¡Cállate, de seguro Kurama la chantajeó…, no olvides que fue muy astuto en su otra vida…

-Y ahora también…mira… ya te ganó a Keiko… deberías aprender a cuidar mas tus cosas valiosas Urameshi… -se da cuenta de que Botan lo miraba muy seria- ¿que?

-¡Kuwabara… eso no ayudó en nada!

-¡Ya silencio…, voy a entrar! –escucha como adentro ríen y aprieta los puños con fuerza- ¡… ya verán ustedes dos…! -entonces de la nada apareció Hiei y se paró frente a ellos-

-Hn… ¿por qué demonios tardan tanto?

-¡Shhhh! –dijo Yusuke- escucha…

Hiei puso atención a los sonidos del interior:

-Hazlo un poco más rápido Keiko.

-¿Así?

-Si… muy bien…en poco tiempo serás una experta… a Yusuke la encantará.

-Eso espero, si no… al menos podré hacerlo para ti…

-Eres muy amable Keiko.

Afuera, Hiei levantó una ceja y miró a los tres chicos que tenían las orejas pegadas a la puerta.

-¡¿No escuchas Hiei! –preguntó Yusuke sorprendido-

-Hn, ¡¿qué se supone que debo escuchar!

-Pues que Keiko y Kurama están… ya sabes… ellos… -intentó explicar Botan-

-¡Maldición, quisiera entrar…

-Hn, pues hazlo Yusuke… - como si nada, Hiei abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró… los tres chicos de afuera se escondieron para que Kurama y Keiko no los vieran-

-Ese enano… creo que, o no entendió nada, o lo disimula muy bien.

-Oigan, por cierto… ¿cómo entró Hiei? –preguntó Botan a sus amigos-

-No importa eso… quiero saber ¿Cómo reaccionarán esos dos pervertidos al ver entrar a Hiei? –dijo Yusuke y pegó la oreja a la puerta de nuevo-

-Yusuke… deberías entrar de una vez y dejarte de curiosidades. –sugirió Botan-

Adentro… Keiko y Kurama se sorprendieron bastante al verlo.

-¿Hiei? –preguntó Keiko-

-Hiei, entraste de nuevo por la ventana ¿cierto?

-Hn, ¿qué hacen y por que tienen ese aspecto?

-Algo muy natural entre dos amigos, ¿verdad Keiko?

-Así es… oye Hiei ya que estás aquí ¿no quieres ayudar, creo que necesitaré mas de una mano…

-Hn, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Vamos Hiei…, te gustará…

-Déjalo Keiko, de seguro no sabe como hacerlo y por eso no quiere…

-Kurama… ¿esto es un reto?

-Tómalo como quieras…

-Bien, ¿qué diablos debo hacer?

-Primero quítate todo eso… estorba…

-¿Y después?

-Lávate las manos, pues no quiero que por tu falta de higiene algo salga mal Hiei… –dijo Keiko con una sonrisa-

-Hn.

-Ahora toma esto… mira como lo hace Kurama y luego lo harás tú.

-Si no lo haces bien te batirás todo Hiei…

-¡Solo dime ¿qué diablos debo de hacer Kurama!

-¡Demonios, el también va a… Keiko… -Yusuke tragó saliva-

-Mira Hiei, es un movimiento lento, pero constante ¿ves?

-Kurama… ¡¿para esto tanta maldita ciencia!

-No te precipites Hiei… ahora viene lo difícil –agregó Keiko y rió-

-Valla Hiei… que sorpresa… no lo haces tan mal…

-Hn, esto lo hago más seguido de lo que crees Kurama… después ¿qué?

-Se unta mantequilla suavemente aquí… y vacías un poco del contenido dentro… no todo… ¿oíste?

-Kurama… ¿eso no está muy pequeño?

-No lo creo, son del tamaño ideal ¿verdad Kurama?

-Si, lo son.

-Bien Kurama, tu ya lo hiciste… ahora yo lo haré… verás que soy mejor que tu…

-Jajaja…Keiko será quien lo juzgue Hiei.

-Keiko… ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo, no solo con Kurama… ahora con Hiei…y todo por que yo te lo pedí… ¡demonios! –Yusuke apretó los dientes-

-Es mi turno…

-No Hiei, espera… el de Kurama aún no ha salido…

-¡¿Y eso qué!

-Pues yo solo me pregunto ¿Dónde piensas meter todo eso Hiei? –le cuestionó Keiko-

-Hn, tu tienes dos de esos… no voy a esperar a que este zorro idiota termine.

-Ahhyyy… Hiei… eres muy brusco… me lastimaste…

-No tengo la culpa de que este lugar sea tan estrecho…

-Hiei, si no tratas bien a Keiko te tendrás que salir…

-No Kurama… está bien, yo dije que con tal de aprender… me atendría a todo…

-Hn, entonces ¡muévete!

-Hiei, calma…mira, por culpa de tu desesperación terminé toda sucia… además no puedo ver como lo hace Kurama y como lo haces tu al mismo tiempo…

-Hn, entonces mejor me largo… esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

-Hiei no puedes irte… tienes que sacar tu…

-Kurama hazlo tu… yo ya me cansé de estas estupideces…

-Tal como esperé de Hiei…, pero creo que por fin terminamos…

-Muchas gracias Kurama…en verdad eres un gran maestro, aunque Hiei también me enseñó muchas cosas…

-A ¿si?

-Si, me enseñó que debo de tener paciencia o de nada servirá todo mi esfuerzo… ¿qué opinas Hiei?

-Hn…

-Oye Keiko…si Yusuke se entera de esto…

-Yusuke no tiene por que enterarse… si lo hiciera me daría mucha vergüenza… en verdad espero que todo lo que hice hoy sirva de algo…

-Yo estoy seguro de que si servirá, pero para darle mas sabor al asunto… te recomiendo utilizar miel de maple o de abaja… será un 'dulce detalle'.

-Entiendo…, gracias por el dato… en cuanto vea a Yusuke pondré en práctica lo que aprendí contigo…

-¿Sabes, creo que Yusuke es muy afortunado al tenerte como novia.

-Espero que él piense igual… ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar todo este desorden?

-No hace falta que lo hagan… -los chicos voltearon y vieron a Yusuke en el marco de la puerta y a Botan y a Kuwabara detrás de él, de cada lado de la puerta.-

**Hola, aquí otro capítulo… ¿les gustó? Espero que si, les aviso que el siguiente es el capítulo final… la verdad lo hice mas largo de lo que creí… u.u , también los invito a que lean mi otro fic ''La primera visita de Hiei al dentista'', mis 'hermanitas' dijeron que no estaba tan mal…, espero ustedes puedan juzgarlo también…, bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

Una cosa mas… a mí, como escritora me gustaría que mis lectores me dijeran que clase de historias les gusta leer, por fa, si pueden díganme como que cosas les gustaría leer en mis fics… ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta todo lo cómico, pero no siempre será igual, así que necesito ideas… pueden ser de lo que sea… (Menos lemon, por que… yo no sabo mucho sobre eso n.n… me gusta leerlo, pero escribirlo es otra cosa, aunque podría hacer un esfuerzo por ustedes).

De antemano… gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi mina… ¿cómo han estado, espero que bien…, bueno, este es el último capítulo de este fic… ú.ú espero de verdad que les haya gustado… agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, pero de ellos hablaré al final…, ahora a leer n.n**

**Capítulo 4.- Malentendidos.**

-¿Sabes, creo que Yusuke es muy afortunado al tenerte como novia.

-Espero que él piense igual… ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar todo este desorden?

-No hace falta que lo hagan… -los chicos voltearon y vieron a Yusuke en el marco de la puerta y a Botan y a Kuwabara detrás de él, de cada lado de la puerta.-

-Yu… Yusuke ¿qué…?

-¿Cómo pudiste Keiko?...

-¿Ehh?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo!... y con uno de mis amigos…¡no, con dos…

-Yusuke…

-¡Silencio Kurama!

-¡Yusuke, no seas grosero… Kurama solo me ayudó a…!

-¡¡Ya se a que te ayudó! –contestó furioso- y estoy muy decepcionado de ti Keiko…

-Yusuke… -la chica bajó la mirada unos instantes y caminó hacia su novio, lo miró cuando estuvo frente a el…- ¡¡Eres un desconsiderado! –dijo y le volteó la cara de una cachetada-

-¡Keiko… ¿por qué me golpeas!

-¡Todo lo que hice lo hice para poder complacerte… después de todo soy tu novia… y si quieres hot cakes y pastel debo saber hacerlos!

-¡Pues yo creo que esta no es forma de aprender a… a… a...! ¿Dijiste hot cakes y pastel?

-¿Hot cakes? –preguntó Botan-

-¿Pastel? –agregó Kuwabara-

-Si, eso dije… Kurama me estaba enseñando a preparalos… ¡y si te molesta dímelo para no hacerlos nunca mas…!

-Quieres decir que Kurama y tu estaban… ¿cocinando?

-¡Pues sí, ¿qué pensabas Yusuke?¡

-Ah, pues yo… jejejeje… yo no pensaba nada…

-Yu-su-ke… -dijo furiosa Keiko- ¡quiero que te disculpes con Kurama ahora mismo!

-Bueno… yo… lo siento Kurama…

-No hay problema Yusuke, pero ¿por qué estabas tan molesto con nosotros?

-Pues yo… en realidad… -Yusuke se sonrojó al recordar el motivo-

-Bueno, la verdad es que cuando llegamos solo escuchamos lo que decían… y pues… parece que Yusuke lo malinterpretó… -dijo Botan entrando en la conversación-

-¿Solo Urameshi Botan? –la chica se sonrojó también-

-Tienes razón Kuwabara… olvidaba que también tu lo pensaste… -Botan miró con cara de satisfacción al pobre chico que se sonrojó mas que ella-

-¿También tu Kuwabara? –Preguntó Keiko sorprendida -

-Ah, yo…

-Bueno, no importa ya, mejor explíquennos a Kurama y a mi lo que pasó…

-Lo que pasa es que lo que escuchábamos desde afuera daba a entender otra cosa Keiko…

-Botan ¿cómo que otra cosa?

-Si Kurama…, escuchamos desde que le preguntaste a Keiko si estaba lista… que ahora que no estaba tu madre no tendrían interrupciones…, cuando ella te dijo que esperaba que los rumores sobre ti fueran ciertos…, cuando…

-Ok… ya entendí Botan…, entonces ¿Yusuke, Kuwabara y tu creyeron que yo estaba haciendo 'algo' con Kurama?..., no lo puedo creer… -Keiko se avergonzó-

-¡Hn… Kurama explícales de una maldita vez que hicieron aquí para poder irnos…!

-¿Adonde Hiei?

-¡Tu solo hazlo con mil diablos! –Hiei estaba empezando a perder la paciencia… de por sí no tiene mucha…-

-Bien, primero fui por Keiko a su casa y luego la traje para acá… anteriormente ella me había preguntado si yo sabía hacer pasteles y Hot cakes, y como sí se hacerlos me pidió que le enseñara…

-Pero nosotros escuchamos como ustedes… bueno, ustedes… -Botan no sabía que decir, mas bien no sabía como decirlo-

-Escuchamos cuando tu dijiste que te quitarías la ropa extra, porque estorbaba… y le entregaste tu… tu… -dijo Kuwabara sonrojado a Kurama-

-¿Mm?... ahh… solo me quité el suéter que traía puesto… y después le entregué a Keiko este recipiente de cristal… -agarró el objeto y se los mostró a todos-

-¿U… un recipiente de cristal?... ¿eso era lo que pesaba bastante?- preguntó Yusuke a Keiko-

-Si…, y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el, porque es muy frágil…

-Ah…, bu… bueno, ya me explicaron lo primero, pero quisiera saber…

-Mejor te explico todo lo que pasó Yusuke… -Kurama lo interrumpió y explicó lo sucedido-

-…………………………. –Yusuke sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza mientras escuchaba la aclaración de los hechos-

-Antes de que entrara Hiei, escuché ruidos afuera… debo suponer que eran ustedes…

-Prácticamente fue Yusuke…- pensaron Botan y Kuwabara-

-Ups…espero que Kurama no note lo que le hice al marco de la puerta… -pensó Yusuke y recordó las marcas de sus dedos incrustados en la madera- jejeje… -rió nervioso-

Mientras Kurama seguía contando lo sucedido, decoró el pastel junto con Keiko.

-…Después de eso fue cuando entraste Yusuke…

-Jajaja… entonces fue un malentendido jajaja… -reía Kuwabara-

-Ya entendí, pero necesito que me aclaren dos cosas…

-¿Dos, ¡¿Yusuke, que no te basta con la explicación de Kurama…! agregó Keiko algo molesta-

-Solo digan me ¿Por qué le pediste que fuera un secreto?

-Yusuke, no es fácil para mi no saber preparar lo que te gusta… -Keiko se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada-

-Y segundo… ¿de que se supone que no debo enterarme he?

-Fue mi culpa Yusuke… -dijo Kurama-

-No es cierto, fue un accidente…

-Si Keiko, pero debí ser mas cuidadoso.

-No debes culparte…

-¡Con un demonio… dime ¿Qué pasó Keiko!

-¡No me grites idiota… no estoy sorda!..., lo que pasó fue que Kurama ensució sin querer la blusa que me regalaste cuando nos hicimos novios… ¡ya… ¿feliz!... iba a lavarla en cuanto llegara a casa para que tú no te dieras cuenta… -la chica se cruzó de brazos-

-Aaaahhh… eso aclara muchas cosas…, por suerte solo fue un terrible malentendido jajajajajajaja… -dijeron Botan y Kuwabara mientras reían-

-Si… que bueno… y Keiko… lo siento… -se disculpó Yusuke y extendió los brazos como para abrazar a la chica… ella hizo lo mismo, pero Yusuke no la abrazó…, pasó de largo y agarró un hot cake del plato que estaba detrás de ella- mmm…no están mal… por fin aprendiste a cocinar… ya era hora Keiko…

-¡¡Yu-su-ke!...¡ya verás… me las pagarás… -la chica comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la cocina- … me esforcé mucho y solo dices ¿''por fin aprendiste a cocinar''?… eres un desconsiderado!

-Bueno creo que no iremos a la misión que encargó Koenma… -dijo Botan al ver correr a sus amigos por toda la cocina y con una gran 'gota' en la cabeza-

-¡Perfecto! –gritó Yusuke-

-¿Misión? –preguntó confundido el pelirrojo-

-Hn… olvídalo zorro…

-¡Yusuke…si te alcanzo me las pagas!

-Exacto… si me alcanzas… tortuga…

-¡¡Yu suuuuukeeeeee!

**FIN**

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció, en lo personal a mi si me gustó… y no solo por el hecho de que sea mío, sino que se me hizo una historia divertida…, imagínense, yo estaba en la iglesia cuando se me ocurrió esta idea… tuve que salirme porque de pronto empecé a reírme como loca (está por demás decir que llamé bastante la atención? ¬¬U)…, bueno, ahora como les prometí agradeceré a todos los que me dejaron reviews:**

Primero que nada a** Amberosse**, que me dejó mi** primer review.**

Y después, pero no menos importantes:** Shynygamy Chang, Rockergirl (**tus comentarios mefueron muy útiles n.n**), anita, Yukii **(mi psicólogo agradece los saludos ¬¬)**, HI, Yahaira, madovisa **y por último a** Kakushi Miko. **

**¡¡MINA… DOMO ARIGATO!**

**Espero que este fic les haya gustado tanto como a mí, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios…, y nos leeremos en el próximo fic… n.n by… **

**Att: Ikari Minamino.**


End file.
